Senators Vreenak and Letant's Adventure To Earth
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Senators Vreenak and Letant are sent to Earth to meet with one of it's underground dignitaries: Jareth the Goblin King which of course means... Complete Chaos will ensue! :-) Humor/Romance, 4-Chapter Story.
1. Chapter 1

**This 3-Chapter (No really, it will only be three chapters long... I'm serious!) is dedicated to anyone and everyone who loves both Star Trek and Labyrinth, but you could certainly read it if you only like one or the other.**

**I do not own the restaurant: "Le Coque Au Vin" although I REALLY wish I did because their food is ultimate deliciousness. Nor do I own Labyrinth, Star Trek or Vreenak but Letant I do own; he is my husband and to tell me otherwise will result in having Senator Vreenak sent to your home yelling at the top of his lungs: "FAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEEE!" For three consecutive days. Oh yeah! He can do it! You have been warned.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Senator Vreenak and Letant had set a course for Earth.

Together they were going to meet with some of the planet's dignitaries and discuss a possible alliance.  
It was for this very reason that these two distinguished Romulans were sent to represent the Romulan Star Empire.

Senator Vreenak, who had once been vice chairman to the tal-shiar and was Proconsul Neral's most trusted adviser was of course first on the list to begin negotiations. Letant was to serve as backup.  
They still needed a few hours before arrival upon Earth, Vreenak sat in the back moaning and making other pleasantry noises over his glass of Romulan ale. Letant looked over at him curiously.

"You do enjoy your kali-fal don't you Vreenak?"

Vreenak held the glass up in front of him, looking at the contents of it as if it were the love of his life. He brought the glass up to his nose and took a deep sniff before his eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

"I admire the way kali-fal forcibly opens one's sinuses well before the first sip Letant. There is nothing in the entire galaxy like it." He said before taking another sip.

Letant laughed as he shook his head. "Vreenak, I think you need a woman. A strong woman to put your ideas of the finer things into their appropriate place."

Vreenak smirked as he eyed his companion. "You mean like marrying a human as you have?"

Letant laughed again, it seemed that's all he ever did ever since he married the human, maybe there was some merit to his words.

"She has become my life Vreenak. She is my friend, my lover, my everything; you have no idea how my life has changed for the better since I have made her mine. My joy of course has only doubled or.. perhaps I should stay tripled since now she is the carrier of my three unborn children. I have never known such happiness, and it grieves me to be parted from her. Normally she would accompany me on a trip like this but the healer has said she should no longer travel until the triplets are born."  
His features became somber as he said this, and it was apparent to Vreenak that he was being absolutely sincere.

Letant leaned back and reached for his glass of water.  
"It is true that I did not always feel this way; I was of the mindset that Romulans should always stick to Romulans and yet I remained unattached, never questioning why until I met my beloved Bea."

A wicked grin suddenly formed upon his face as he leaned forward to the edge of his seat.

"I know that jackal grin Letant, what are you planning?"

Letant smiled in earnest as his blue eyes sparkled over at Vreenak. "Bea has a friend she talks to all the time on Earth, I have a feeling that the two of you would hit it off marvelously. Her name is Janette, but she calls her Jan."

"I am not interested in taking part in your ill match-making schemes Letant; I do fine on my own thank you very much."

"She works in a museum." Letant continued as if Vreenak hadn't said anything.  
"A very sophisticated lady with much talent and a wicked sense of humor just like my Bea; at least agree to meet up with her, the worst that could happen is that you don't hit it off and then you go your separate ways; nothing would be lost."

"No." Vreenak replied from his almost empty glass. "Our mission was to come to Earth and meet with his Royal highness King Jareth to negotiate a possible alliance since he is a man of great power. We are in no way or fashion wife-scouting; do I make myself clear Letant?"

"Come, come! Why not? We have a day of leisure time before we are to meet with his royal highness king Jareth! And it is clear that you need a female to put a smile on that regally handsome face of yours!"  
Letant finished with a grin.

Vreenak narrowed his eyes at him before tilting his head back and finishing off the last of his ale. He licked his lips to savor the last remnants of his beloved drink before rising up out of his chair.

"I said no Letant; and I will not waver from my decision."

* * *

"I cannot believe I am about to do this!"

Vreenak said angrily with his arms folded in front of him as they sat in the hover car. They were making their way over to the museum to meet up with Bea's friend. She must have been nervous about being alone with the Senators because she asked if she could bring her cousin along; Rosemary.

"I'm being set up on a human date by smiley the jackal!" Vreenak sneered at Letant.

Letant chuckled as he patted Vreenak hard on the back.  
"My dear friend, you will be thanking me twice over by the time your date is done; I trust my senses and the two of you are an ideal match!"

* * *

"Oh my god, is that him?" Rosemary whispered to Jan as the guard was opening the doors of the shuttle car and both Senators stepped out.

"Yeah; Bea told me he's a skinny dude."

"Ugh! He's UG to the Lee cuz! and what's up with his outfit? Tell him the 80's called and they want their shoulder pads back."

At this Jan couldn't help but laugh out loud, she covered her mouth as she laughed but it was loud enough for Vreenak's ear to pick up. He looked up at the source of laughter; the sound was like a wondrous chime to him.  
His piercing grey eyes looked at her directly and instantly he was in shock of her beauty. Never before had Senator Vreenak come across such a female specimen. He did not know how long he had just been standing there looking at her, but he suddenly felt Letant slap him hard on the back and laugh.

"Come on then! The women are waiting to see your smiling face Vreky."

Vreenak pulled away from him roughly and scowled at him. "I've told you NOT! To call me that atrocious nickname in public!"

"Look cuz, he's like yelling at the guy who's laughing." Rosemary whispered.

"You think he's a disagreeable Romulan sourpuss?" Jan asked with some concern.

"Hmmm... what about that other guy who doesn't stop smiling? Why don't you try hitting it off with him?" Rosemary asked.

"No way! That's Bea's husband! She's pregnant with triplets!"

Rosemary smirked: "Well, that would explain the smile then." Their giggling was interrupted when one of the guards forcefully slapped his fist over his chest and declared:

"I am Kutunah guard of the Romulan Senators; my instructions demand that I must search you both thoroughly to ensure you will not harm nei..."

"Hey listen Tuna! Nobody is going to touch me or my cousin, you've got that?" Rosemary said hotly as she took a few steps forward to show she wasn't afraid of him.

All the while Senator Vreenak was completely hypnotized by Jan, all he seemed to do was stare in awe at her.  
Letant gave him a shove and he suddenly seemed to snap out of it.

"At ease Kutunah; these women are our guests." He said while looking intently at Jan.  
His deep voice gave her goosebumps and while it was true that he was sort of on the ugly side, there was something rather regal and intriguing about him.  
There was also something about his stare that made her feel like if she were the most beautiful woman in the world, he'd barely even blink. It was a good thing she had decided to let her chocolate colored tresses down, and she had gone with Rosemary's suggestion and wore her navy blue dress that while modest, showed off her slender figure. She was a simple woman who didn't need much to enhance her features and Vreenak admired this trait greatly.

"If I may." He said as he offered his arm out to her. She blushed and she wrapped her arm around his. There was a kind of warm heat that radiated off of him, it made her feel at ease and comfortable around him.

They all walked in the direction of the shuttle car, Rosemary giving side glances every now and then to Tuna; the Romulan guard who looked as if he had swallowed three Vreenaks for lunch; he was a big dude with bulging muscles.

"So, where would you ladies like to go?" Senator Letant said once they were all settled in the car. He was deeply amused at how his friend, the one who was completely against meeting up with Bea's friend, was now going completely ga-ga over Jan. Any moment the pool of drool would settle on his suit.

He was whispering something to her and she was blushing deeply as she whispered back in his ear. Whatever she had said caused him to smile.

Letant then moved his gaze over to her cousin Rosemary, the fiery red head who too never took her eyes off of Kutunah; but it was obviously for a very different reason. She was scowling at him, her arms crossed in front of her as if ready to pounce if he made one false move, he in turn would look up at her every now and again, only to smirk momentarily before looking away again. It was obvious that he found her spunk amusing.

Letant was taking note of everything for he knew that when he spoke to his wife that evening, she would want to know every single detail of what had transpired.

Both Jan and Rosemary simultaneously voted on going to a restaurant named: "Le Coque Au Vin" It was decorated in the French Victorian style with pink and gold tapestries, antique furnishings, linens of fine gold and soft beige colors and Renaissance art hanging on the walls. Decorating the tables were fine crystal glasses as well as silver dinnerware.

One look at the menu and Senator Vreenak understood why they had chosen to come here; not only did the food look exquisite by Earth standards, but it was also on the high end of the credit range. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he thought of all the credits that he'd consume on this night but then he looked over at Jan, who in turn was looking at him and realized that this evening would most definitely be worth it.

Jan ordered the Cassoulet, which was braised lamb mixed with all kinds of wonderful things like wine, garlic, navy beans, and all sorts of other delicious things, it was served with a generous loaf of crusty fresh baked bread.

Both Letant and Vreenak went for the Beef bourguignon. The dish had been cooked slowly with burgundy wine for several hours so that when they picked up the meat with their forks it practically fell apart it was so tender.

Rosemary had gone for the braised duck a la orange, obviously Tuna the guard had not been invited to dine with them but he was standing close by. Every now and then Rosemary would catch his eye and she'd make a scene with her food, moaning with delight every time she'd put the fork in her mouth and say things like:

"This is so exquisite! I really feel bad for anyone who isn't enjoying a meal right now." He would smirk slightly in turn but continue to stand at his post like a good little tuna guard.

Once they were done with dinner and placed orders for dessert; Letant took out his tablet and excitedly asked:

"Who wants to see pictures of my beautiful wife and our unborn children that she carries?"

* * *

Dinner overall had been a pleasant affair. For Jan it had been fascinating to hear of what the Senator had to deal with on a daily basis although from what he had said, she understood that he did an extensive bit of traveling and she wondered how that would ever work in a relationship... Not necessarily with her of course but with any other female, and then he had asked:

"What do you wish to do in the future? Do you plan to move up in the art world where you currently work?" He asked as he sipped his wine. It was nowhere near as pleasurable as drinking Romulan ale but the taste was not unpleasant.

"Actually Senator..."

"Vreenak." He interrupted. "Please, call me Vreenak my dear Jan."

She blushed as she smiled awkwardly; the intensity of his stare was sometimes a bit overwhelming for her.

"I umm.. " She took a deep breath before just letting it out. "I actually think I'm at a right age to get married, and start having children. Moving up in the art world and all that prestige is nice and all but... To me, family comes first. I am of the feeling that there is nothing more precious since jobs, and lucrative possessions come and go, but family..."  
She then looked over at her cousin Rosemary who was intently looking over at Tuna while Letant was excitedly still showing her pictures saying things like: "And this was Bea and I when we went to Kalos III for vacation."

"Family is forever Vreenak;" She continued. "And I value it and I'm ready to form one of my own."

Vreenak said nothing in turn, but his mind was taking what she had said into deep consideration. He had never met a woman so honest and open before. She was obviously caring, compassionate, and had all the qualities of a suitable mate, not to mention that she was exceedingly attractive. He found that for the first time ever, he was contemplating what life would be like if bonded with another. He watched how she carefully drank her wine, and how when dessert arrived, she carefully dipped her spoon into her still-hot soufflé, a series of giggles escaping her as the grand mariner orange liquor squirted out when she dunk her spoon in the delicious French confection.

"Well?" She asked as she interrupted his thoughts. "Aren't you going to try it?

He blinked and realized that the dessert had been placed right in front of him and he hadn't even noticed.

He carefully picked up is spoon and dug it into his soufflé, watching as the golden liquid oozed out, the smell of the orange hit him immediately and he looked over at Jan watching her nod before he scooped the contents into his spoon and then placed it into his mouth.

"Oh my…" He moaned as the flavors of the soufflé erupted in his mouth. "This is divine." He said after he finished swallowing.

Jan smiled tenderly at him as she too finished eating her soufflé.

* * *

Vreenak waited until everyone else walked ahead of them as they exited the restaurant, since his arm was linked with Jan's it was not difficult to stay behind with her.

He looked up at the stars and marveled at how beautiful they appeared from Earth. Its moon on this particular night resembling a clipped finger nail, but it all still looked marvelous to him. He then looked into Jan's beautiful brown eyes, still astonished by how much beauty he had run into since arriving on Earth and said:

"Letant and I will be away for a while, but before after we have concluded with our business negotiations and before we leave for Romulus again; I would very much like to see you Jan."

Jan smiled up at him and whispered. "I would like that very much too Vreenak."

He so wanted to kiss her, it was a desire that he never before experienced with anyone else. Before whenever he heard the expression 'love at first sight' he thought it was talk for fools; that never happened, and it simply was not possible for a wide variety of reasons, but Tonight after meeting Jan; he realized that it very well could be possible, but he would wait until they were both ready even though in his mind and in his heart he had already decided she would be his.

* * *

The following day Vreenak woke up to the shrill screams coming from Letant,

"That is definitely not a fake scream!" He exclaimed as he got off his bed.

They were staying in adjoining rooms so still dressed in his grey pajamas, he ran over to open the door separating their rooms and was ready to attack. His mouth hung open in shock when he saw Letant being attacked by a small goblin creature that was barely one foot in height.

The small little goblin took one look at Vreenak and chuckled evilly before taking a bite into Letant's foot. Vreenak heard the crunch followed by another yell from Letant.

Vreenak folded his arms in front of him and leaned against the door frame.  
"Really old man? Can't you shake the thing off? He's barely 12 inches in height! Good god! Do you call yourself a warrior?!"

Letant did as instructed and the little goblin certainly flew off from his foot but now was flying through air right for Vreenak. He heard it gurgling and chuckling before it landed square in Vreenaks face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Vreenak yelled as he ran around Letant's room

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Finally, Tuna showed up with his phaser in hand, his eyes growing wide at the scene before him.

"Stand back Senator; I will kill it!" He said as he took aim for Vreenak's face.

"DO NOT FIRE!" Vreenak said when he saw the phaser pointed at him. The little goblin gurgled and chuckled again before he grabbed Vreenak's cheeks with his little hands and gave him a big kiss on the lips before finally letting go and scurrying off under Letant's bed.

"UGGGGGHHH!" Vreenak exclaimed as he hastily spit out. "What in the name of.. What was that?"

Tuna was already bending over and searching under the bed, his head suddenly popped back up as he exclaimed in shock: "The goblin disappeared!"

"What do you mean you oaf! It couldn't have possibly!" Letant roared as he wrapped a cloth around his foot.  
Vreenak wasted no time in checking under the bed only to confirm that the little monster had gone.

He was about to exclaim something over to Letant but suddenly the windows to Letant's room burst open, allowing a strong wind in erupt inside. It knocked down the lamps, sent the sheets and other lose items flying.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Screamed Letant.

And then they all saw two snow owls fly into the room and perch themselves on the floor.

Slowly, Letant, Vreenak, and Tuna began to move again, looking at the owls intently. One of them hooted and before they knew it; the owls began to transform into beings.  
One of them a regal looking man who bore a leather black cape, breeches that no man should ever wear, and a frilly looking poets shirt that to Vreenak made the man look like a pansy. He had wild blonde hair and his eyes were of two different colors. One was brown and the other was blue.  
Beside him stood an extremely beautiful human female; she had chocolate brown tresses that reminded him of Jan's… As a matter of fact; she had a strong resemblance to Jan altogether.

Her eyes were like emeralds, and her skin was flawless like porcelain, taking on a pink hue around her cheeks.

The pansy was the one to step forward finally and look at them all with an air of arrogance. He pulled out a crystal and began to twirl it around in ways that defied all logic and then smiled at them.

"Good Evening gentlemen; This is my lovely wife Sarah, and I am Jareth; King of the underground."

**Chapter 2 coming up soon! STAY TUNED!**


	2. Down In The Underground

**And the madness continues...****  
**

* * *

Vreenak and Letant stayed staring at the two beings in front of them in shock after Jareth introduced himself and his wife. They looked at each other momentarily before they simultaneously burst out laughing.

Jareth watched as the skinny one in particular wrapped his arms around his sides while he threw his head back laughing. The other one was pointing at Jareth's attire.

"What's with the tights _your highness_? Did you just get back from dancing 'the nut cracker' twinkle toes?'  
Vreenak laughed even harder at Letant's comment, walking over to him and slapping him on the back.

"How dare you defy me! You're no match for me!" Jareth roared. He formed a crystal and dropped it on the floor where almost immediately Jan appeared before them.  
All laughter ended abruptly as she twirled around in shock.

"What the?" She looked up at everyone and then Vreenak. "How in the world did I get here? Vreenak? What is the meaning of this?"

Vreenak tried to reach out to her but there was some kind of invisible shield around her, it was like glass and no matter how much he tried to break it, he couldn't reach her. It tortured his heart to see her scared.

Jareth laughed wickedly as he walked around her. "Do you want her?" Jareth asked Vreenak.

"Of course I do you feathered fool! She is my future wife!"

"Then forget about our negotiation." Jareth replied.

Letant groaned from where he stood and slapped himself on the forehead before replying: "Listen, we didn't think that you were really King Jareth. We are not from Earth so you must understand that.."

"Silence!" Jareth roared again. "What's said is said. You have defied me and the penalty is thus!"

Jareth waved his hand behind where he stood and his entire kingdom came into view, particularly the labyrinth.

"You both have 13 hours to solve my Labyrinth or I turn this lovely lady here into one of my goblins!"  
He wrapped his arm around Sarah and they both started walking backwards, as they did; they began to fade until they were transparent. Jan in turn suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! bring her back to me!" Vreenak yelled.

"Such a pity..." Jareth replied before he and Sarah disappeared as well.

Vreenak turned to Letant and began choking him. "This is all your fault you grinning idiot!"

"My fault!" He countered. "How was I to know that overgrown pansy was the King?!" He was now trying to remove Vreenaks bony fingers from around his neck.

"I will never find another woman as attractive as Jan to even look at me for goodness sake! I've had more than I can take!"

Kutunah came running in with half a dozen other Romulan guards phasers in hand. He had apparently snuck out during the ordeal in order to get backup.

"Where is he?" He asked as he pointed his phaser around the room.

"He left already you goon!" Vreenak sneered. "With my Jan!" His face fell and he began to sob uncontrollably. "We were going to get married in the gardens on my estate where I was even willing to open my vintage bottle of kali-fal in celebration! and... and.. actually share some with her! Never before had I met a woman I was willing to share anything with!"

"We'll get her back penny pincher; but we'll need help." Letant replied. "Come on, I think I know who will help us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosemary didn't know who could possibly be knocking on her door this time of night so she carried her bat while carefully creeping up the door and looking through the peep hole. Immediately she saw Kutunah's large head, she felt her heart beat quicken but she quickly replaced her anxiousness with a sneer before yelling through the door.

"What do you want?"

"Senators Vreenak and Letant require your assistance; please open the door."

"In your dreams Tuna; you really expect me to fall for that?"

"Your cousin has been taken hostage by the Goblin King, they require your assistance."

"WHAT?!" and without giving it a second thought, she hastily opened the door to find all three Romulans standing there with their heads hung in shame.

"I can explain..." Vreenak began.

Rosemary crossed her arms in front of her and began tapping her foot. "YOU HAD BETTER!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Back at the castle...__  
_  
They were now at the castle, upon arrival Jan felt the shield pop and disappear. She looked around and saw Jareth whisper something to Sarah before kissing her soundly. He looked as if he was about to turn away but he grabbed her again only to begin kissing her yet again. This was followed by her giggling and then running away from him only to have him chase her around the throne. While he beckoned her:

"Come here my Queen, I shall be gentle precious.."

Jan cleared her throat loudly and they suddenly both looked up.

"Oh that's right ummm.. you're free to do as your wish but you're not allowed to leave the castle." Jareth replied when he realized Jan was still in their custody.

"What? Just like that?"

"Uhh.. yeah.. what? Did you think I'd lock you up?" Jareth asked.

"Well... yeah!."

Jareth waved his gloved hand in the air. "I simple seek to give those overgrown goblins a bit of a hard time. Learn some humility and maybe even appreciate you more. I'm sorry that you got mixed up into all of this but perhaps we can repay the favor."

Sarah smiled and walked up to her. "If you like, we can spend some time in the library; we have what is probably the most impressive collection you've ever seen. Or we can walk the castle gardens, we have over a thousand different varieties of plants"

Jan wanted to be mad, how dare they take her unwillingly from home! but she found that being in a grand castle was definitely not a bad thing, add to the fact that Vreenak had to 'fight' to save her, it was turning out to be a pretty good deal actually.

"Do you have a kitchen?" She asked.

"Do we have a kitchen?!.." Jareth replied jovially.. "Sarah; show our guest the kitchen. I have to tend to some troll business and monitor her goblin boyfriend before I return."

Jan couldn't help but blush to hear Vreenak termed as her boyfriend, the truth was that she didn't hate the idea and she didn't miss his statement when he had declared to the goblin king that he had plans to make her his wife, but she wouldn't give in so easily so she was in part excited about the prospect of him having to solve Jareth's Labyrinth in order to win her back.  
She followed Sarah as she led the way to the kitchen, watching her pale blue satin dress trail behind her, she was exquisitely dressed, and her hair was shiny like silk, the king obviously treated her like the Queen that she was as her necklace and earrings were made of exquisite diamonds.  
They turned the corner and Jan's jaw practically dropped to the floor when she saw the kitchen. Their footsteps echoed along the vast space, it was the size of a house and a foodie's dream come true. Everything was clean and glistening, all the pots and pans that hung from the ceiling rack, the countertops of fine marble; yes, she was definitely going to enjoy her stay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaan!" Vreenak yelled at the top of his lungs; they were all in the middle of the wilderness now since Jareth unexpectedly popped up at Rosemary's house and they were all transported to the starting point of the Labyrinth which was all trees and bushes.

"What? You really think she's going to come out of the bushes and greet you old man? You must have consumed more Kali-fal than I thought." Letant joked.

"You would laugh at a time like this." Vreenak sneered.

"Gosh! You guys bicker more than an old married couple!" Rosemary replied angrily as she moved past them and led the way to the entrance.  
"Can we get a move on to find my cousin already?"

Letant raised a brow. "She is in need of a man." He whispered to Vreenak.

"Yes; she most definitely is." Kutunah replied.

They all looked up at him oddly and he nervously cleared his throat before replying: "A human of course; never a Romulan! For no Romulan could stand such a woman!"

"Hmmm... right." Letant smirked before walking off as well. They began walking the Labyrinth, it curved and twisted, but pretty soon they realized that they weren't really getting anywhere. Vreenak leaned against the wall and sighed loudly.  
"It just keeps going on and on; we aren't getting anywhere!"  
He pounded his fist against the wall and there was a sudden cry.

"Hey watch et! Me and the missus live here eh!"

Vreenak blinked and suddenly turned around to try to find the source of the voice.  
He looked around but all he saw was a little blue worm staring right back at him.

"Yeh.. that's righ! I was talkin to ye!"

"But... but.. you're only a little worm!" Vreenak replied in shock.

"and yeh thee biggest goblin I've ever seen!"

"I am not a goblin!" Vreenak roared. "I am Senator Vreenak; a Romulan!"

"Is that what thee calls a troll and goblin hybrid?" The worm asked.

"Why I outta!" Vreenak yelled but was held back by Letant and the guard.

"Don't hurt it!" Rosemary yelled. "It could help us."  
She knelt down in front of the worm and smiled.

"Hi; we're trying to get to the castle, can you help us get there?"

The worm smiled brightly. "Ye is a pretty girl; come inside and meet the missus; she'll make a nice cuppa tea."

"No thank you, we're running out of time and we have to save the goblin's girlfriend." Rosemary said as she pointed at a pouting Vreenak.

"Thee goblin there has a girlfriend? Hideous thing; can't imagine a woman that desperate! Is she blind?"

"How would you like to end up at the bottom of my kali-fal bottle you wretched worm!" Vreenak yelled as he tried to get at him, Letant and Kutunah held him back again.

"It's no use; the worm is of no use to us and we're wasting time here." Letant said as he pulled Vreenak back.

"Shows how much ye know trollie; to get to castle, ye must go straight across thee wall there." The worm replied.

Letant looked beside him and there was suddenly a transparent wall, he carefuly raised his hand only to have it go right through it.

"How... "

"Not everything is what it seems in this place." The worm replied.

"Thank you!" Rosemary replied as she walked towards the wall. "We appreciate your help."

"Anytime, good luck finding ye girlfriend ugly; you'll need it!"

Vreenak didn't even reply to the worm, he marched angrily through the wall before all of them only to find that the floor gave way after he crossed over; he didn't even have time to scream as he felt himself falling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm having a marvelous time here!" Jan said happily as she and Sarah ate.  
Together they had made savory crepes filled with spinach, feta, and parmesan cheese topped with an herb cheese sauce.

"You can never have too much cheese is my feeling." Sarah said as she took another bite of her crepe.

"So, what's it like living here in the underground? Do you ever miss the above ground way of life?"  
Sarah thought about it for a moment before immediately replying: "No, I'm very happy here with Jareth and I'll tell you a secret." She said excitedly as she turned to face Jan. "Jareth and I go above ground all the time."

Jan's eyes grew wide. "Really? But I thought... I assumed you'd be confined and.."

"Nope, we disguise ourselves and we blend right in. Granted; Jareth's hair does sometimes call attention but with all the weirdos up there, nobody really gives it a second thought." Sarah smiled warmly at Jan.

"You know it's really nice to actually sit down and talk to someone who isn't a goblin for once. Might you consider moving here in the underground once you and your pointy-eared boyfriend get married?"

Jan blushed violently and stammered. "He's not really.. I .. err.. um.. well.. He's the kind of person that.. If he doesn't live on Romulus he wont live anywhere, you know what I mean?"

Sarah's emerald eyes grew wide with wonder. "What is a Romulus? A newly discovered island or something?"

Jan couldn't help but laugh. "No, it's a planet."

"OH! So he's from another planet! and yet he's willing to court you here on Earth... well, you've already won the battle!"

Jan frowned slightly as she was confused. "I don't follow."

"My dear; you have no idea the power that a woman yields over a man, doesn't matter where he is from. He might say to you: 'Romulus or bust' but twist his arm a bit and before you know it; we'll be neighbors! Or he can compromise to live half the time here and the other half on Rolumus."

Sarah put her plate down and got up from her chair. "Come; I will show you where you would live."

Jan put her plate down and followed Sarah down the vast hall and then towards the terrace. She smiled as she looked up at Jan and asked: "Would you like to fly there or transport?"

Jan blinked in response. "Uh...What?"

Sarah giggled as she took hold of Jan's hand. "Come, we will fly."

"But.." Jan began.

"It will come to you, like a natural instinct, just go with it and don't panic." Sarah replied and then before Jan knew it, she had been transformed into a snow owl.

She hopped around nervously on the terrace floor as her wide yellow eyes scanned the area around her, she tried calling out for Sarah but all that came out were a series of: "Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!"  
She felt something collide against her and saw that it was Sarah hitting her feathery belly with her beak, it caused a ticklish sensation. Sarah then took flight; she served around the nearby area, letting the wind beneath her wings allow her to soar before she landed next to Jan again.  
Sarah immediately began to peck at Jan and this time it hurt rather than tickle.  
Jan flapped her wings and hopped around, trying to get away from her. She felt herself go higher and higher as she escaped Sarah's vicious pecking only to find that by now she was several feet up in the air.  
Sarah flew up in the air, bumping her slightly before taking off towards the left of the castle.

Jan expanded her wings the way Sarah did and looked at all the trees and beauty of the Goblin Kingdom down below, she had never felt so free before in her life. She shifted her wings carefully to the right as Sarah did, always making sure to stay a good distance behind.  
All too soon though Sarah descended down to a beautiful estate surrounded by rose bushes and trimmed hedges. The very front of the mammoth house had roman columns and several peach trees that lined the entrance, it was exceedingly beautiful.

Sarah landed on the rocky pathway where she immediately returned to her normal form.

Jan landed next to her but began hopping around nervously again when she wouldn't return to her normal form.  
Sarah giggled as she knelt down in front of her. She ran her fingers over her feathery head and instantly she turned back to normal.

Sarah giggled again. "You did a lot better than I did after my first time. I thought I was going to kill Jareth when we finally landed afterwards."

"It was uh..." Jan said as she felt her arms and face awkwardly.  
"It was an interesting experience."

Sarah smiled and led the way into the exquisite home. "If you come this way; I'll show you the house."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vreenak was currently sliding down a tunnel, it twisted and turned but he could see nothing. The others were behind him he knew from the sounds of their yelling and screaming.  
He began to see light suddenly and before he knew it he was airborne. His body somersaulted in the air, below was a vast body of green water that bubbled and boiled; the smell was atrocious. He braced himself for the imminent descent, dreading the feel of the horrendous water when a tree branch halted his fall.  
More branches appeared, catching the others as they landed unceremoniously.

"I would be careful." Came the voice of the goblin King as she paced the area.  
"If you get even one drop from the bog of eternal stench on your skin, you will stink forever."

"This is.." Letant tried to speak while simultaneously dangling from the tree branch. "Horrible treatment on your part; we demand that you release us; you dare call yourself a king?"

Jareth gave him a wicked smile. "You have only nine hours left. If you make it to the castle before then, not only do I free the girl but I will double the credit amount stated on the negotiation contract as an incentive."

Vreenak's eyes widened, he began to swing himself on the branch and after he got far enough, he let go, landing only an inch away from the bog. He turned to stare Jareth in the face. "Make no mistake; we WILL make it to the castle on time."

Jareth smirked as he walked away from them. "You have Eight hours and fifty seven minutes to solve the labyrinth or your girlfriend will become one of us forever..." He began to fade again.

"Such a pity..." He laughed before finally disappearing.

Rosemary sighed. "He really is a gorgeous, manly specimen and those breeches enhance his muscles beautifully."

Kutunah choked at her words so much that he ended up letting go of the tree branch and landed right in the middle of the bog.

**And….. The last chapter is coming up soon :-) **


	3. The Romulan Venture Continues

**Ok.. Ok.. I lied.. I lied.. There will be one more chapter after this and then after that chapter there will be an epilogue! This story just.. doesn't wanna stop! LOL!**

**Special thanks to my Human/Romulan friends for your reviews! Oh and don't worry Bochra, I got a story with your name all over it, you wont be with Jan though, you don't mind a woman with a patch on one eye and a slight hump on her back do ya? I knew you wouldn't!**

**Thanks to ByaSouthernlady for her help and suggestions with the last chapter; it was a doozey, and she gave me some great ideas; I just hope I did it justice!**

***Note to ByaSouthernlady: I kindly request that while you're reading the scenes with Vreenak, you should listen to Patsy Cline's : "I Fall To Pieces" Just to get the full effect ;-)**

***Note to thyme2read, the theme song for Rosemary and Tuna is also by Patsy Cline: "Lovesick Blues"; enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This place is amazing!" Jan exclaimed after she had seen the inside and the grounds. It was vast and the reality was that two or even three families could live in the estate very comfortably; it was probably far too big for just her and Vreenak.

"Yes." Sarah replied smoothly. "It is a rather nice house."

"HOUSE?!" Jan gushed, "This is a mansion! A... A.. A Palace!"

"Do you think your soon-to-be husband would approve then?" She asked.

Jan thought about it. She pictured Vreenak's little face giving her one of his smoldering looks, and then puckering his lips up at her. He really was a handsome devil, how could Rosemary had thought him to be on the ugly side? She was crazy!

"I don't know, he might." She was still not use to the idea of her and Vreenak being spoken of as a couple, and it caused her to blush violently.

Sarah smiled. "Just remember that you wield a lot more power over him than you think, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Jan smiled at the prospect of actually holding power over Senator Vreenak. He was such a well-known and popular Romulan that just the thought of him being putty in her hands gave her goose bumps.

"Come!" Sarah said with a smile. "We'll walk back to the castle, by then we'll have worked up an appetite and we can do some more cooking."

Jan smiled at that prospect, life in the underground certainly held a charm she would have never expected.

By the time that Sarah and Jan reached the castle, Jareth had been waiting for them and was leaning against one of the columns.

Jan could feel Jareth's ardor for Sarah simply by observing how he stared at her as they approached him. It was obvious that he was very much in love with her, she wondered how long they've been married, she wondered if she and Vreenak would have that kind of relationship too.

"Why are you here Jareth? Aren't you supposed to be watching over our guests?"

He sighed and walked over to her before giving her a very sensuous kiss.

"I grow bored with them, I think I will just sign their treaty and send them off already, I much rather be with you at any rate." He said as he pecked her lips in between his words.

"Jareth.." She whispered. "I don't want them to leave yet though; I know! Let's have a ball!"

Jareth choked and began coughing at the unexpectedness of her declaration. "A ball, with the overgrown goblins?"

"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed and pointed at Jan with her eyes. "You're talking about the man she's going to marry!"

"I'm dreadfully sorry." Jareth replied quickly, and looked over at Jan. "If there is anything I can do to uh…"

Suddenly a crazy idea popped into Jan's mind, she would have to try to play this one off well in order for it to work though. "Well, there is something, but I don't know if even a king as powerful as you could pull it off so… perhaps not, nevermind."

Jareth raised a brow and folded his arms in front of him.

"I am the most powerful being in the underground, there is nothing I can't do Miss Jan."

"Oh really?" Jan asked innocently. "Even bring Bea, my friend who's currently on Romulus here? I bet you couldn't bring her here."

Jareth sighed and unfolded his arms. He pointed one hand towards the sky and suddenly the clouds got dark. Thunder and lightning clashed together, the wind picked up and Jan leaned against Sarah as she was slightly frightened of what was happening but Sarah gave her a reassuring smile. Then with a sudden pop; Bea appeared before them.  
She stood there with one hand cradling her enormous stomach, and the other placing a crème filled twinkie in her mouth.

Bea's eyes grew wide as she observed the area around her, the twinkie still only inches away from her open mouth and then it dropped on the floor as she looked over at Jan.

"Oh my god, I'm having a pregnant-woman sugar induced day-dream!" Bea cried out.

* * *

"You smell worse than rotten tuna!" Rosemary exclaimed as she pinched her nose and waved the air with her hand.  
"You clumsy oaf, do we really have to have you contaminating our air for the next eight hours? How will we bear it?!"

They had all made it back on land alright except for the unfortunate Kutunah who had fallen into the bog and was now covered in dark green goo. They had all distanced themselves away from him but when Rosemary had made those remark, she watched as his shoulders slumped down and his face took on a defeated look before he turned around and headed towards another direction.

"See what you did?" Letant said angrily. "It's your fault he fell into the bog, and we need all the help we can get!"

"My fault! How is it my fault?"

Letant turned around sharply and faced her. "You distract him, or is it that you're so dense as to not see that he wants you?" Letant seemed to only become angrier and it was disconcerting seeing as how he was usually always smiling, and joking around.

"It would do well if you simply remained silent for the rest of the trip, everytime you speak, Kutunah only gets into worse trouble."  
Rosemary blinked at Letant's harsh words, and then watched him storm off after the big Romulan guard.

His words had hit her hard because she knew that she had been giving him a hard time since she first met him, and he in turn had never been harsh to her. She sighed as she realized that she was behaving like a jerk but what shook her even more is that she knew deep down inside why she was behaving that way. She could never tell him, especially now since he was doomed to smell worse than week old cod fish forever; at least the name would fit his smell.  
She scolded herself for that; even in her mind she got a kick out of teasing him. Maybe she did have it bad.

Vreenak came over and sighed. "You have to excuse Letant. He gets cranky when he's away from his wife for too long."

Rosemary looked up as Letant made his way over to Tuna, he really did seem a bit tense. "They must have a very special relationship." She replied.

"Oh yes; I would be happy with half of what he and Bea share; it is unlike anything I've ever seen before, to say nothing of how they act when they think they're alone together but then again.." He sighed again as he looked up.

"Romulans have a great capacity to love; you should not so readily dismiss Kutunah; he is a good man, he would make for a good husband. He would protect you and make sure you're always well taken care of."

She looked up and saw Letant trying to reason with the oaf- or Kutunah. He had his arms crossed in front of him and just seemed completely bitter, she would be too if she were in his shoes. She allowed herself to take a good look at him and realized he was incredibly handsome. He was big yes, but it was bulging muscle, the green goo served like a kind of oily substance that highlighted them. He had a good, strong jaw, and a handsome face. Her heart fluttered as she suddenly realized that she did find him very attractive, suddenly wondering what it would be like to be held in his strong arms. He suddenly looked across at her and she lowered her eyes too quickly. When she looked up again he was smirking at her and then said something to Letant before walking over to where they were again.

A voice suddenly came down from below:

"Yous aint gonna get nowhere just standing around."

Rosemary and Vreenak looked at each other before looking down. A dwarf of some kind with a hideous looking nose was talking to them. He had small brown shoes, a little beige colored poets shirt, and some burgundy colored shorts. It was almost too cute to be real.

"That's right, I'm talkings to ya!" He said as he folded his arms in front of him. "Yous wanna get to the castle or not?"

Rosemary's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! You're Hoggle!"

"Whats it to ya?" He said in a grumpy manner but he was suddenly attacked by Rosemary's hug.

"Oh my gosh! It's Hoggle! I Love you Hoggle! You never got enough credit!"

"Uh.. yeah, I agrees wit ya, but lets go of me now; otherwise my girlfriend Gretchen will gets angry."

Her eyes got wide as she looked at Hoggle with amazement.

"YOU have a girlfriend? That is so adorable! and look at those little pantalooney things you're wearing; you look like a piglet! I could just eat you Hoggle!"  
And she hugged him again.

"Gah!" He cried out. "Let go of me!"

Kutunah cleared his throat loudly and they all looked over at him. Hoggle began to say something again as he pushed Rosemary away but Kutunah took that opportunity to suddenly seize Rosemary in a tight embrace, bits of the goo from the bog latching on her clothes, hair, and skin.

"Gross! Let go of me this moment Tuna!" She said as she tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge, and he was a lot stronger than her.

"Oh sorry; I thought you were in need of emotional reassurance since you were hugging the dwarf, I was simply trying to assist; my mistake."

He said with a smirk, especially when Rosemary was squirming and lifting her hands up in absolute disgust.

"Are you kidding me?! AHHHH! Now I smell horrendous too!"

She suddenly latched on to Kutunah and they fell to the ground, rolling around; Rosemary was furious, and Kutunah just seemed to be enjoying getting his payback, he was even laughing for goodness sake! She was obviously no match for his strength as he pulled her arms behind her and suddenly kissed her.

At first it seemed as if both of them were enjoying it, but then her reaction was to push herself away from him and scream while running around.  
Kutunah at one point grabbed her while she was still scrambling around and kissed her again, but that time she didn't stop to fight him, and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right back.

"Right!" Letant chimed in. "Now the two of you can be together in stench-filled bliss. So if we can now concentrate on getting to the castle; the sooner we will get out of here so I can see my wife!"

"What about Jan and the treaty Letant." Vreenak chimed in.

"Oh .. well yes; that too!" He tried to fix.

"You's will takes forever if you go down that way." Hoggle said to Letant.

"And what to you propose we do about it?" Letant replied.

"I knows a shortcut."

"But..." Letant continued.

"What wills ya give me if I help you out?" Hoggle asked.

Letant looked at the dwarf and burst out laughing. "Even in the Earth's underground you find sniveling, conniving creatures; if I close my eyes and pretend; I would swear I'm back on Romulus!"

Letant then dug into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. Hoggle's big eyes grew even wider as he looked at the coin in complete awe. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's chocolate, my wife likes to give them to me since they travel well." Letant replied as he held the coin out to Hoggle

"Chocolate and gold?! Give me!" Hoggle said as he made a dive for the coin, but Letant quickly pulled it back and held it up so Hoggle couldn't reach.

"Take us to the short cut first and then you can have the coin. Vreenak; tell him he must show us the way of the shortcut first!"  
Letant looked up at Vreenak to find he was staring intently at Kutunah and Rosemary with an odd sort of fascination.

"Vreenak old man! Snap out of it!"

"Huh? Jan? where?" Vreenak asked as he turned around. Letant in turn rolled his eyes.

"Everyone is losing their blasted minds! There's no way we're going to make it back to the castle on time at this rate even with the shortcut!" Letant replied angrily as he tossed the coin over to the Hoggle who eagerly grabbed it. He sniffed it a bit before giving it a tentative lick and then pocketing it and grumbling with delight, something about giving it to Gretchen as a gift.

"Are we all having fun?" Came that regal voice that could only be from Jareth the Goblin King.

He had suddenly appeared next to the tree they were standing near.  
Letant turned around and instantly grabbed Jareth by the cape and almost slammed him against a tree trunk had it not been for some bushes that blocked the powerful blow.

"I'm done with this game of yours _your highnes _he said in mock emphasis. I have a pregnant wife at home who needs me and I don't have time to be fiddling around with these childish games of yours anymore! You're going to end this NOW!"

Jareth stayed completely calm and collected, and with a wave of his hand, Letant let go and was now several feet away from him.

"There is no need to get violent green one; I have come to make you all an offer."

"After everything that has happened, I can't say that we trust you very much." Vreenak replied.

Jareth smirked in turn and pointed towards Rosemary and Kutunah who still hadn't ceased in their activities. "Well at least they've been enjoying my Labyrinth."

"Damn you Jareth! I want to see my wife!" Letant roared.

Jareth calmly wiped away one of Sarah's stray hairs away from his feathery attire and shrugged. "Fine I'm rather tired of watching you all wander around in circles anyway. Even with the shortcut Hogwart here has offered you all; you still would not make it back on time. I will be generous however for it seems that Sarah is in a festive mood, a couple of her friends have a certain activity in mind; I think you all would benefit from it actually."

Vreenak and Letant narrowed their eyes, this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Oh my! This is so much fun!" Bea exclaimed as she placed her hand over her very swollen mid-section. They were sitting in the main hall having tea and snacks while going over the plans for the ball.

"So, we're all going to be wearing masks so that the men don't recognize us?"

"Yes!" Sarah exclaimed. "And Jareth is going to have the men wear masks too so the key there will be that we have to find our other half. Remember, there will be revelers at the party being boisterous and all out rude so I think it should be pretty easy over all."

Bea popped another finger sandwich into her mouth as she rubbed her stomach. "Well, I should be very easy to find, Letant will just have the find the woman who's as big as a house!"

"How far along are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm actually only six months, but you have to remember that I'm cooking up three Romulans in here." She said as she patted her stomach.  
"I think that by the time I get to the 8th month I will be completely immobile. Confined to a bed and only able to wash myself with a rag on a stick."

Jan laughed out loud and hit Bea playfully on the arm. "You are so dramatic! At any rate, you should start getting use to being pregnant, you remember what Letant said!"

"yeah.. yeah.. always wants to see me pregnant; what a weirdo." She smirked then. "But I love my weirdo."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Wow, that is quite a demand! Jareth doesn't want us to have children yet, he uhh.." She started to blush as she looked down towards the ground. "He likes that we can sort of just run off and do whatever we like without having the responsibility of tending to a child."

"Nothing wrong with that." Bea said as she stuffed another finger sandwich in her mouth. "And aren't you guys immortal? Pffftt.. You have all the time in the world honey! Enjoy your man."

"So, do you think it will be hard for you to find out which one is Vreenak?" Bea asked Jan.

"uhhh.. I really don't know." Jan replied honestly.

Bea laughed in turn. "Me and my Letant knew that she'd hit it off straight away with Vreenak. I know you Jan, you like a no nonsense kind of man who is sincere."

"Yeah, he's definitely not _fake." _ She replied to which Bea almost spit out her sandwich since she suddenly laughed so hard.  
Sarah in turn just kind of looked at them awkwardly not understanding the inside joke.

Jan waved her hand at Sarah. "Don't worry, you'll get it once you listen to Vreenak talk."

"Ok well, we better hurry; it's almost time for the ball!"

Sarah said with a smirk, the other women rubbed their hands together eagerly; it was going to be one heck of a ball.


	4. The Ball

**And so our tale ends with this chapter, but I did promise an epilogue so stay tuned for that.**

**Want to thank ByaSouthernlady and Thyme2read for being such great sports and giving me awesome ideas, but they don't escape so easily as I still have a story in which a certain chairman will be present along with the cast of this story, and maybe I'll throw in a Vulcan or two why the heck not!**

**Southern, can I borrow your fat Ferengi? Pretty please? Just for one scene; I promise I wont have him hanging off a chandelier, he only does that when Tristan is present anyway.****  
**

* * *

Letant was furious.

"I will not partake in anymore of your games!" He roared angrily as he ripped some of the feathers off of his mask.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jareth replied coyly.

"I want to return to Romulus this instant! Treaty be damned!"

"Oh really?" Jareth said mockingly. "I fear that what you seek on Romulus would no longer be there."

Letant's eyes grew wide and he meant to charge towards Jareth but he quickly disappeared and reappeared in an area where Letant could not reach him.

"She's here, in my castle with my wife and Jan, she will be at the ball; now will you go?"

"You lie!" Letant accussed.

"Fine, return to Romulus, you wont find her there."

"Be sensible old man." Vreenak tried to reason. "If she is here it will save you the trip and we'll be able to finish our business as well."

Letant seemed to think about it for a long time, every so often looking to the side where Kutunah and Rosemary were now whispering to each other and giggling, that poor guard was done for.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with already!" He angrily replied as he roughly placed the crippled looking mask over his face.

The rules were that they had to go into the ball wearing their masks and they had ten minutes to try and find their mate. Kutunah and Rosemary thought that they would be the acception to this rule but she had suddenly disappeared from his side and into the crowd of people gathered at the ball.

"The clock starts now." Jareth announced as he wore a glittery blue outfit and feathered teal mask.

Vreenak couldn't help but watch as how it only took Jareth a few seconds for he and Sarah to come together. She was wearing a red mask with a gigantic nose. She bypassed everyone in her way and he did too and when they found each other, they simultaneously took off their masks and began waltzing together, he even seemed to be singing to her for goodness sake!

He looked further down and saw Letant going around to all the women and checking their stomachs, many of them yelping loudly in surprise.

"Nope, nope, not her, oh my! You look like you're twelve months pregnant sir; it's called a diet. Bea! Bea! Where are you?!" He kept barking as he walked along.

Kutunah and Rosemary had already found each other, it wasn't hard since the smell was still wafting off of them but when they united, the spell of the stench disappeared, and they held one another tightly as they kissed.

There was a loud shout coming now from the other end of the room and he could see Letant picking a rather plump looking woman off the ground and making a hasty retreat out of the ballroom. A lot of people laughed or seemed shocked by his outburst but Vreenak only smiled.

Everyone had seemed to find their partner except for him. He was beginning to worry when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to face a woman with a green colored mask. She slowly took off her mask and he swore that his heart stopped beating. She looked absolutely breath taking.  
Her beautiful brown hair was down with the ends curled, she had a beautiful peach colored gown on that brought out her magnificent eyes, and he blinked hard when she cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Vreenak?"

At first he didn't know why she was asking but then he remembered he was still wearing the mask and quickly took it off his face, looking at her as if she were the most magnificent thing that he had ever beheld.  
She smiled as she leaned forward, he took her face in his hands and gave her lips a tentative brush with his own before he kissed her deeply; all the while, a fat ferengi suddenly ran down the middle of the ballroom howling like a maniac and shouting: "Romulan Love! A hunka-hunka Romulan Love!"

Jan giggled and Vreenak smiled; nothing could ruin his good mood for he had just kissed the most beautiful female in the galaxy. He turned his sight back to her, and felt confident in what needed to be said.

"I feel very serious about making you my wife Jan; you don't know how happy you will make me if you accept."

She looked into his eyes and smiled in turn. "I accept Vreenak."

"Romulan Love! Hunka-hunka Romulan Love!" The fat Ferengi continued to howl in their direction. Some of the revelers at the ball had picked him up off the ground and he was currently being passed around the room while he was up in the air as if in a mosh pit. He wiggled and squirmed wildly before people got tired of carrying his hefty form and he fell unceremoniously on the ground face first.

Vreenak guided Jan out of the ballroom, completely bypassing Letant and Bea huddled in a corner with him rubbing her belly and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

* * *

The evening was spent rather pleasantly after that. Before the ball came to a close, large trays, tourines, and platters were brought out brimming with all kinds of delicious foods. They also had a wide variety of drinks and Jan particularly took a liking to an ale that was reminiscent of a holiday spice beer, it was so smooth that she had to force herself to stop after the third one.

Vreenak however had somehow manipulated Jareth into making a bottle of kali-fal appear. Jan laughed at how he looked when he took tentative sips, his face took on an expression of deep concentration and pleasure as he allowed every single last droplet to coat his tongue for a few seconds before swallowing.

"A fair approximation." He said as he held up the glass. "For a moment I felt as if I were drinking the real thing, but only for a moment."

Bea was sitting at one of the tables with several trays of food spread before her and Letant. Every time she lifted her glass, one of the servants would quickly refill it with non-alcoholic cider.

Rosemary and Kutunah were still dancing, he was singing a Romulan romance ballad to her and even though she didn't understand a word he said; she still looked up at him as if the entire universe revolved around him.

Jareth and Sarah had disappeared completely and only Jareth made a re-appearance towards the end of the ball to invite everyone to stay the night at his castle which they agreed to.

The next morning while the men worked out the treaty, the women plus Kutunah were in the kitchen making a hefty breakfast that consisted of freshly baked croissants, various sliced fruits, a mushroom and cheese quiche, mixed meats quiche, an onion, tomato, basil, and cheese fritata, several sausages, and coffee.  
They joked, laughed, and talked about their men as they cooked. Sarah in particular asking questions pertaining to Romulans. When Bea would answer, her emerald eyes would go wide before she covered her mouth and laughed.

The men made their way towards the dining hall just as they were serving and given the good cheer both senators had upon their faces; it would appear that everyone made out well in the end.

"A woman could get use to this kind of life." Bea said as she helped herself to a second helping of food."

"What are you talking of woman? You are Queen Bea back on Romulus! You are tended to hand and foot!"

"That is true, but it's different here, these ladies are good company, and it's fun to be able to do stuff for myself once in a while."

Sarah beamed and Jareth smirked at her response, it was very probable that her wish to have friends stay at the nearby estate would very likely come true.

"That's right Bea." Jan replied. "We should at least stay here during Earth holidays, Sarah and I have become good friends, it would not be fair to have us living so far away from one another."

"Now see here!" began Letant, "Be reasonable, we cannot possibly be going to and from Romulus all the time!"

"It's only during the holidays honey. Rosemary and Tuna should be able to join us too." Bea replied as she tasted one of the sausages, made a face, and instead ate the fritata left on her plate, and when she finished that she then reached over and stole Letant's croissant while he was still talking.

"These women will be the death of us Vreenak." He stated as he watched Bea devour his croissant.

Tuna and Rosemary weren't even paying attention to the conversation, they were huddled together at the other end of the table and apparently speaking about a serious matter given the looks on their faces and the insistent whispering.

The women of course won and it was decided that the estate Sarah had shown Jan would be their residence during the holidays. They had decided that they would return January 21st.

"That cannot possibly be a holiday." Vreenak said to Jan.

"Of course it is; it's Martin Luther King Jr. Day, we have to celebrate that for at least a week." Bea replied.

"Who? And what are you supposed to do on this day?" He asked.

"Everyone knows that on MLK day, you go out and buy large quantities of diverse foods and do a cookout, and all your friends have to be present." Rosemary replied.

"Amen sister!" Bea replied and she rubbed her tummy.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you all were making this day up so you can come back next month." Letant said as he eyed his wife suspiciously.

"Look it up in your earth calendar smiley." She replied, and he did, only to laugh out loud when he saw MLK marked on the 21st.

"Well I'll be; it really is a holiday."

"Let me look at that!" Vreenak said as he took the PADD out of Letant's hand, he too smirked in turn.

"I guess we'll make arrangements." He replied.

"YES!" all the women replied as they giggled and formed a circle amongst one another.

Letant eyed Kutunah and beckoned him over. He slapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the chattering women.

"This is what awaits you son; I hope you have led a long and happy life as a bachelor because as of now; you no longer have any say in what is to be done in your life."

Bea came over and hugged Letant before she tip-toed and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and looked back at Tuna with a sparkle in his eyes. "It's worth it though."

Vreenak came over towards Jan and wrapped his arms around her waist before giving her a tender kiss.  
"I never thought this trip to Earth would alter my life in such a way; I can't even bear to think how things would've turned out had I not met you Jan."

"Oh Vreeky; you're so sweet." Jan replied before she kissed him.

Jareth smiled as he looked at Sarah. "I think our job has been successfully accomplished." He said.  
She smiled in turn. "I agree."


	5. Epilogue

**And now I give you; the much anticipated epilogue!**

**However; be sure to keep an eye out for the continuation of the Romulan/Vulcan/Human saga, the next one will feature Chairman Koval and Charming Comfort, along with some of the cast of this story.**

* * *

8 Months Later...

"You look absolutely beautiful Jan; Vreenak is going to turn inside out when he sees you." Sarah said as Jan fixed herself up. She got up out of her seat looking very nervous.

"Do you really think so?"  
She then looked down at her dress; a present from Sarah herself and she didn't even want to think of the price tag since the look and feel of it alone said to her that it was outrageously expensive. They had agreed on doing two weddings, one in the underground and another on Romulus but the main one of course took place in the underground.

"You don't have to take my word for it, let's go check up on Rosemary and the others; they will tell you."

Sarah was first to exit the room to make sure none of the men were sneaking around and when the coast was clear; Sarah signaled for Jan to exit the room. She picked up her dress and Sarah helped as they entered another room where Rosemary sat wearing an equally beautiful dress.

Rosemary quickly got out of her chair and gave her cousin the biggest hug she could muster, tears streaming down their cheeks. "I can't believe it cousin; we're actually having a double wedding!" Jan exclaimed happily.  
"I know! It's like a dream come true!" Rosemary replied.

Bea was there too, and back to her normal state wearing a lavender dress, since gold and lavender were the colors of choice, the theme of the wedding was 'French Victoria' and the inspiration had actually been the restaurant they had all gone out to for their first date.

"Where did you leave your babies?" Sarah asked Bea.

"My parents are taking care of the boys downstairs and Letant has Bianca. That man... He is obsessed with that little girl. He says that he already hates the man that she ends up marrying."

Jan laughed out loud at that. "But she's only a few months old! He's already plotting the death of the man who steals her heart?"

"That's a Romulan father for you." Bea replied. "She's daddy's little girl, but you'll experience that for yourself when you and Vreenak have your own babies."

Just the thought of that made Jan red-faced and everyone began to laugh at her reaction.  
"Don't let them get to you cousin; you'll know if and when you're ready." Rosemary replied. "Tuna and I talked about it and we might not have children."

"That's right!" Bea nodded. "Every couple is different, and for now you must focus and establishing a solid marriage."

Sarah nodded too. "Jareth doesn't want children as you already know but we still have a very good relationship; both of you will do fine." She said as she looked at both Jan and Rosemary. "We can have Bea carry all the children for us."

They all laughed and Bea covered her lips with a finger. "Don't say that to Letant, he might want more baby girls."

"I thought he wanted strapping Romulan boys who would grow up to be Senators like him, what happened?" Rosemary asked.  
"Bianca was born." Bea replied. "and he hasn't been the same since."

Meanwhile downstairs the grooms were anxiously waiting, wearing their finest Romulan garbs - oversized shoulder pads and all. Letant was sitting in a chair all the way with little Bianca strapped to the front wearing a little lavender dress and a hat, but it was falling off as she had fallen asleep and was leaning against her dad's chest which pushed the hat sideways. He was trying to hide from Bea's mother as he knew she would want to keep the child all to herself.  
Then he looked up and saw that Bea's father was carrying Lentak, and just behind was the woman in question carrying Bretant and the nanny following after with a look of uncertainty in her eyes, even more so when Bea's father bumped Lentak against one of the chairs and the child began to cry. The nanny being an older Romulan woman immediately took the baby out of his hands without even asking and moved to the back of the room to tend to it. Letant gave a smile of satisfaction, the nanny had come highly recommended and even though she was not cheap; it allowed for he and Bea to go off sometimes and he and his wife had the certainty that their babies were being well looked after.

There was some commotion going on in the front and people began to take their seats. Letant stood amongst the crowd of people and saw Bea taking her place up in the front row; he came around and sat in the empty seat next to her.  
She smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek before making a motion to grab Bianca but he pulled away. "She's sleeping dearest, wouldn't want to wake her up would you?"  
Bea only smiled in turn knowing fully that his not wanting to hand over Bianca had nothing to do with waking her.

Jan and Rosemary were in the back, nervously waiting for people to settle down and the music to start. They were peeking over the corner of the small hallway that they were supposed to turn and were able to catch glimpses of the grooms fidgeting around despite a composed look on their faces.

"Wow, look at the size of the cake!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Yeah, its kali-fal cake, but don't worry; it's been mixed with sugar and almond flavoring to smooth out the flavor; I hear it's supposed to be really good actually." Jan replied.

They both squealed as the music began and a little goblin wearing a suit and carrying a pillow with the rings began to walk down in front of them. Both their fathers walked their daughters down the aisle and though with some reluctance, handed them over to their respective mates.

Vreenak upon seeing Jan walk down the aisle practically gaped for all to see, and his grey eyes only grew wider so that he looked like a giant frog with a skinny frame. It was interesting to see his usually very reserved manner so openly discomposed now. He finally did manage to get a hold of himself but would stare at Jan during the entirety of the sermon.

Rosemary and Kutunah on the other hand were quite different however. As soon as she was handed over to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her several times, eliciting laughter from the audience and the priest had to finally step in and say: "Please wait until I have indicated that you may kiss your bride sir."

Letant smirked, having been reminded of his own wedding and having done the very same thing. These human men could never understand Romulan passions.

Kutunah and Rosemary did finally stop but he never kept his hands off of her, holding her close all throughout the sermon which really was apparently for the benefit of the audience since Vreenak and Kutunah only paid attention to what the priest was saying during the vows, during everything else they were too busy looking at the women who were going to be their future wives.  
The vows themself brought the house into a frenzy of tears; even Vreenak looked like he was on the verge of breaking down, his skin taking on a gherkin-pickle hue as he struggled to maintain his composure.

Finally; they had been pronounced man and wife and the partying got underway. Large trays of French food and drink were brought out and it wasn't long before the newly wed couples were out on the dance floor.

It had been a magnificent reception that lasted on to the wee hours of the morning. Little goblins were scurrying around trying to clean up the mess and make the castle ballroom look presentable once again.

Bea and Letant stayed at the castle for another day with her family while the newly wed couples departed to their respective honeymoon destinations.

Kutunah and Rosemary were off to Cestus III where they had reserved a private oceanfront condo. That in itself secured Rosemary's romantic ideals, but Tuna was really looking forward to the outdoor activities.  
They supposedly had some of the best spots for biking, and swimming, and he knew that Rosemary would get a kick out of him teasing her in the water, it required close contact; he gave a wide grin as he thought of these prospects with her.

Vreenak on the other hand was of the mind that no honeymoon would be better spent than on Romulus and it took some convincing but Jan did finally give in. They visited the city of Rateg which was near a lake. They booked a private cabin, and when they weren't inside spending quality time together; they went out canoeing the old fashioned way or would walk into town to have nice dinners.  
One night in particular they had passed by a jewelry shop where Jan's eyes immediately zoomed in on a priceless looking necklace made of Romulan onyx.  
The shopkeeper was sharp and at first seemed unwavering with regards to the hefty price tag but Vreenak being a politician was skilled at the art of persuasion and it wasn't long until he had finally convinced the shopkeeper to sell him the necklace at almost half price. Jan wore her necklace proudly as they walked out of the store, feeling quite victorious at the fact that penny-pincher Vreenak was loosening up his hefty wallet to buy her nice things.

They celebrated over a vintage bottle of kali-fal when they got back to their cabin, and yes; he was more than happy to share it with the love of his life.

* * *

**.. and they lived happily ever after :-)**

**Fat ferengi: "Romulan Love! Romulan Love!"**


End file.
